1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of flat panel display, and in particular to a method for enlarging 4K2K resolution and a 4K2K resolution enlarging system using same.
2. The Related Arts
Flat panel display (FPD) is referred to a display device of which a glass substrate of front panel of the display is a flat plane, which is different from the traditional cathode ray tube displays that have a curved surface. The currently available flat panel displays include liquid crystal flat panel displays, plasma panel displays, field emission flat panel displays, and electrical luminescence flat panel displays.
The flat panel displays were a popularized technique developed in the middle of the 70s to meet the demand for being thin and compact, less consumption of energy, and versatility. The popularization was first expanded due to the application of monochromatic liquid crystal display panel in calculators and wrist watches. In the 80s, due to the prevalence of small-sized word processing devices and notebook computers, applications of monochromatic and color liquid crystal panels are even more stimulated. In the 90s, due to the development of diversification and enhancement of performance of personal computers, the application of color liquid crystal panels in the field of monitoring device was actually launched.
The development of opto-electronics and semiconductor techniques bring a prosperous expansion of flat panel displays. Among these flat panel displays, the liquid crystal display devices are advantageous in space utilization, low power consumption, being free of radiation, and low electromagnetic interference and are thus the main stream of the market for wide application in living-related electronic products, such as liquid crystal screens of notebook computers and desktop computers and LCD TVs.
Along with the significant expansion of the application of flat panel displays, the size of the flat panel displays is also increasingly enlarged, which leads to lowering of resolution and definition, making the fineness and sharpness of image poor when viewed in a short distance. Consequently, the development of the flat panel displays is now turning to a target of enhancing resolution to provide fully high definition (FHD) having a resolution of four times and even fully high definition with a resolution of eight times. However, the conventional solution of system driving for such a high resolution is to execute, after expansion of 4K2K signals, a panel related algorithm, such as algorithms including local dimming, multi-region override, gamma correction of grey scale brightness curve, frame rate control (FRC). This solution would consume a great amount of hardware resources, leading to an increase of cost, making the product price high, and thus being adverse to the development of large-sized flat panel display market.